Still On Your Side
by almostyourangel
Summary: Darien screws up and does something *very* sweet to make it up to Serena. It's PG for one swear in it: Sh**. Puh-lease read and review? Chibi Angel begs you, or else she'll cry all night long. Believe me, I know. We share a room.


Hey, everyone! I'm back with a new story, but I think this one'll be a one-parter. If enough people  
want a sequel, hey, I'll give you a sequel! ^_^6 Who am I to argue with the needs of the great?  
LoL. All I can tell you is, this story is going to be *very* sweet. It starts out with sort of a fight  
between the Scouts and Serena, but don't worry--this isn't another Runaway story. It's mostly  
based on the loyalty between Sere and Darien...The fight is just an afterthought, something  
I needed to make the story. Anyway, here it is!   
  
  
Disclaimer:A super cute chibi angel, replica of Angel, walks out. She's wearing a cute,   
short little white dress and has pink and gold wings, with a gold halo and adorable little   
pink shoes.  
"Hi-hi!" she whispers shyly, looking at the vast audience. "Here's the disclaimer."   
She clears her throat nervously and looks down at the small paper she's clutching in her hands.  
  
"I don't own Sailor Moon or BBMak,  
So please, do not sue.  
For I'm a little angel,  
Who's lawyers won't know what to do!"  
  
Everyone applauds, and Chibi Angel looks terrified and hides behind Angel.  
  
Still On Your Side  
  
"Look, Serena...All we're saying is, maybe you shouldn't be the leader anymore. We still  
want you in the Scouts, but... Come on, Sere. Face it--you're always late, you're a total klutz  
when you *do* show up, and more than once, your irresponsibility has nearly cost someone's  
life." Ami Mizuno shifted uncomfortably, avoiding Serena Tsukino's eyes, and was grateful  
for the murmur of encouragement she heard behind her.  
  
Serena's blue eyes were filled with tears and hurt.   
  
"You--you're kicking me out?" she asked in a heartbreakingly vulnerable voice. "I--I..." she  
sank onto a bench and buried her head in her arms.  
  
"No, Meatball Head!" Raye Hino told her, sounding characteristically mean. Inside, she was just  
trying to hide the pain. She didn't want Serena to feel bad, but the blonde was just too   
careless and unreliable. "She told you, we're not kicking you out! We just want you to move  
over so one of us can have a chance to be leader. Can't you get that through your meatball  
brain?"   
  
Serena let out a heartwrenching whimper, causing Raye to instantly regret her harsh words.  
Abruptly, the meatball-headed blonde stood up and started to run. Behind her, a broach  
clattered to the ground and the cover broke off to reveal a pinkish-red crystal.   
  
"Fine, Raye!" Serena shouted over her shoulder. "*You* be leader. I quit!"   
  
At her words, the crystal glowed brightly, and then faded altogether...Forever? Could this  
really be the end of Sailor Moon?  
  
***  
  
"It was awful, Darien!" Serena sobbed into her boyfriend--Darien Chiba--'s shoulder.   
Soothingly, he stroked her tangled, windblown hair and rubbed the small of her tiny back.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Buns," he told her, his voice low and comforting.   
  
"No, it won't!" she contradicted, sitting up to stare at him with wild, stormy eyes. "It's never  
gonna be okay again!" Unable to take it anymore, she buried her face back in his (hideous)  
green blazer.  
  
"You don't understand." She said, her tearfilled voice muffled by the (disgustingly ugly) coat.  
"They told me...They said I was a klutz, and that I couldn't be the leader anymore."  
  
"Oh, Buns..." Darien carefully ran his fingers through her silky hair, trying to choose the right   
words. "Maybe...Maybe they're right." He heard her sharp intake of breath, but didn't take  
notice of it. Instead, he continued: "Maybe you should just let Raye or Mina be the leader.  
They're so bossy--" (AN: Sorry! A zillion apologies! But it was the only word I could think of!)  
"--They'd be perfect. And you have to admit, Sere," he stopped to let out a low chuckle. "You  
aren't exactly the most responsible Scout."  
  
Serena tore away, unable to believe her ears. "You think--?" her eyes filled with fresh tears,  
which quickly turned to anger.  
  
"That's it, Darien!" She screeched, jumping out of his lap and stomping her foot.  
  
"Huh?" He asked, looking confused as he stood up. He reached out a hand for her. "Buns--"  
  
"No!" Serena shrieked, pounding her baby-pink platform against the cement again. "It's over,  
Darien Chiba! We're *through!*" And with that, she turned and stormed away.  
  
"Shi--" (Angel presses a button on her halo, which makes a beeping sound and covers the  
profanity.) Darien sat back down on the park bench they'd been residing on and pounded  
his head onto his arms. "I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!" He shouted loudly, to no one in paticular.  
  
"Agreed," said an old man sitting on a nearby bench, who had seen the whole exchange.  
  
  
***  
  
Serena stormed into her house, her face filled with anger. She headed for the stairs to her  
bedroom, paying no attention to anyone else in the house.  
  
"Hey, Meatball Head!" Sammie called cheerfully from where he was playing Sega with 2 of  
his friends.  
  
Abruptly, she pivoted on her heel and stalked into the living room. She grabbed Sammie by  
his shirt collar and yanked him to his feet.  
  
"Don't *ever* call me that again!" she snarled, throwing him back down and stomping up the  
stairs.   
  
"Okay, Meatball Head!" he shouted cheerily after her. Serena growled, but didn't dignify him  
with a response.  
  
"Man, don't bug your sister." Exclaimed one of Sammie's friends. "She's totally babed out!"  
  
***  
  
Upstairs in her room, Serena was raging around her room, ripping down anything half-way  
related to Darien and the Scouts.  
  
"The *nerve* of them!" She ranted, ripping a picture of her and the girls in half. "Kick *me*   
out, will you?" She tore a framed photograph of Darien from her desk and tossed it out the  
window. "Break up with *me*, will you?!"   
  
Outside her window, Serena heard a muffled thud and a proclaimation of, "OW!" Hurrying to   
the opening in her wall, she leaned out.   
  
Two stories down, with the offending picture next to him, was Kenji Tsukino, lying in the   
dirt--out cold.  
  
  
***  
Serena strode down the sidewalk, nibbling on her pink bottom lip.   
  
*Maybe I was too hard on him...* She thought. *I :was: upset...* (: meaning what I usually  
put in stars. Example: I *was* upset...)  
  
At the exact moment, she bumped into Darien.   
  
"Darien!" she gasped, her crystal-in-the-moonlight-blue eyes widening. At the same time,  
came the exclamation of:  
  
"Serena!" Darien gasped, his sapphire-in-a-stormy-ocean blue widening.  
  
Before she could lower her eyes and hurry away, he had reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Bunny," he began, staring deep into her eyes. "You know I'm still on your side. I didn't mean  
what I said yesterday."  
  
"Shove it, Mr. Chiba," she said coldly, pulling her arm from his grasp defiantly.  
  
His eyes darkened.   
  
"God, Serena," Darien snapped. "I didn't *mean* anything I said yesterday. But even you   
have to admit, you're pretty ditzy, and a ditz isn't a very good leader--oh, God."   
  
Her eyes darkened.  
  
"I hate you, Darien," she hissed, staring deep into his turbulant-Pacific eyes. "With a passion!"  
  
Serena whirled on her foot and stomped off in the same direction she'd come from.   
  
"Open mouth, insert foot here." Darien said aloud, feeling utterly like an idiot.  
  
"Agreed," said the same old man as before, again sitting on a bench and listening to the  
whole argument.  
  
Darien spun on his heel. "What are you doing, following me?!" he yelped in frustration before  
pivoting again and stalking away.  
  
The old man clucked his tongue in disapproval. "Young whippersnappers these days..." he   
muttered before unfolding his newspaper over his head and going to sleep.  
  
***  
Serena was storming down the street, angry again. All of a sudden, she was grabbed from  
behind--two long, female arms, ending with long red nails, wrapped around her. Two   
blue-nail polished hands snaked around her eyes, and orange-painted nails, accompanied by  
a set of hands, clamped around her mouth. Then short, jade green nails picked her up the  
rest of the way and the squirming quartet (?) made their way down the street.  
  
"Give her this, Fire Goddess!" a muffled-but-familiar voice exclaimed.   
  
"OW! She kicked me, Thunder Goddess !" shrieked another as Serena landed a good sock in   
one of their stomachs.   
  
"A-mi! We can't give her drugs--"   
  
"Love Goddess, *no names!* Use the code names!" the first voice retorted. "And besides,   
it's not *drugs.* It will simply calm her down by neutralizing the--"  
  
"Ami, shut up."  
  
"You dumb blonde! Code names!"  
  
"Ra-ye! Oops! I mean, Fire God-dess! Why are you so mean to me? Just 'cause Serena's   
gone--"  
  
"You're all hopeless!" the brainy one, presumably Ami, said frustratedly. Serena felt 'Water  
Goddess' throw up her arms--and nearly drop the precious cargo. (LoL)  
  
***  
Eventually, Serena had just stopped struggling, no longer caring. Once she did, the Scouts  
relaxed and stopped fighting so much--though not quite entirely. Finally, they got to their  
destination and she was allowed to see again. They were at...school?!  
  
"Noooo!" howled Serena. "I know you guys don't like me anymore, but there's no need to   
resort to this!"  
  
Fire Goddess--Raye, for any of you idiots out there, lol--smacked her gently across the head,  
right between the meatballs--lol.   
  
"Don't be stupid, Meatball Head!" She retorted cheerfully, bouncing into the school and   
pulling Serena's hand.   
  
"Nooooooo!" Serena shrieked. "Somebody save me!!!"  
  
Of course, no one paid her any attention. Okay, well, people paid her attention--who wouldn't  
pay attention to a screaming girl?--but no one actually helped her. LoL.  
  
With the help of the other Scouts, Raye finally managed to drag the blonde, kicking and   
screaming, into the gymnasium.   
  
After stepping into the gym, Serena stopped dead in surprise. Instead of being empty and   
deserted, as she'd expected it to be, it was crammed (I love that word. LoL.) with people  
milling about, and tons of chairs were set up. She turned to Ami.  
  
"What *is* this?" She asked, confused. Ami smiled reassuringly.   
  
(AN: BTW, for all you dummies out there? LoL. Just kidding. Anyway: Mina was Love   
Goddess, Raye was Fire Goddess, Ami was Water Goddess, and Lita was Thunder Goddess.  
I'm sure you all knew that, but hey, who am I to assume things? LoL.)  
  
"Don't worry, Serena." The blue-haired genius laughed at the expression on Serena's  
face. "It's not your execution or something. It's a talent show, and there's someone here who  
wants you to hear them sing."  
  
Serena's face visably relaxed and a happy-but-puzzled look crossed it.  
  
"It's gotta be Molly. Yeah, it's gotta be. She loves to sing, and she *does* go to school here.  
It's Molz, right, guys?" She asked the others, sounding pretty confident.  
  
The four girls exchanged smiles.   
  
"Molly *is* singing, Serena, but it's not her that we want you to see. It's someone else. And  
don't ask questions. You'll see soon enough." Lita replied, grinning.   
  
Squelched, Serena sat back and pouted. She *did* stop asking questions, although she  
continued guessing in her mind. Finally, her mind drifted down the one path she didn't want  
it to.  
  
*No! It :can't: be Darien. It :can't: be!* Abruptly, the smile fell from her face and she scowled  
fiercely. *Don't be stupid, Sere. He doesn't even go to school here!*  
  
A rustling noise came from the crowd, and row-by-row, people sat down and became  
quiet. Finally, the auditorium was silent and the speaker on the raised stage cleared his  
throat and began to speak.  
  
"Hi, everyone! I'm so glad you all came. Tonight, we have a variety of students from our  
school performing, along with one special production by a male student from Azabu,   
Academic High School."  
  
*It can't be...* Serena's heart leapt, then fell with a sickening plunge. "It's not."  
  
"What?" Mina leaned over Ami and tapped Serena's knee, a big smile on her face. "Did  
you say something, Sere?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied, her usually cheerful voice flat and hard.  
  
The smile on Mina's face fell and crashed at her feet. "Oh." she whispered before settling  
back into her chair. In fact, Serena noted as she looked at the other girls, all the smile was  
gone from their faces was gone, too.  
  
Raye seemed to notice her abrupt change in mood, and she leaned over to whisper in  
Serena's ear.  
  
"Look, Sere, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You know I didn't mean it." She fumbled in her pocket  
for a moment, then a 'bingo!' expression crossed her face. The.raven-haired girl tugged out  
something, then dropped the Sailor Moon transformation broach on Serena's lap. "Look.  
I fixed it."  
  
Serena picked up the broach and examined it. Sure enough, the clasp on the cover had   
been repaired.  
  
"I missed you, Sere. I hope you can forgive me," Raye whispered sweetly in her ear.  
  
*Awww.* Serena reached over and hugged her. " 'Course I do, you dumb pyro!" she giggled.  
  
Raye rolled her eyes. "That's so sweet, Meatball Head." she murmured sarcastically.  
  
Serena giggled again, then turned back to the stage. Quickly, her face fell again as she   
remembered the reason she'd been upset in the first place. Beside her, Raye sighed.  
  
"First up, Molly Osako!" She brightened noticably at the sound of her friend's name, and  
applauded wildly when she was done, but still couldn't quite rid herself of the deep feeling  
of depression.  
  
A lot more people performed. An hour passed, and the show drew to a close. Serena sat  
with her chin in her hands, relieved, but somehow disappointed at the same time. Darien  
hadn't been so much as mentioned, and the production was nearly done.   
  
"And next up--last, but I'm sure definitely not least to all you ladies out there!--" This part   
obviously drew a few chuckles, though none from the meatballed blonde in the first row.  
All of Serena's friends, though, (whom had apologized throughout the other numbers) had  
oddly happy expressions on their faces. "Dariiiiiiiiien Chiiiiiiiiiba!"  
  
Serena jerked to attention, her eyes wide and her heart hammering. She sent desperate,   
inquisitive glances towards the other girls, who had their eyes glued to the stage and were  
obviously refusing to look at her.   
  
"Oh, Gods," she murmured, sinking down in her seat. But there was no way she could hide--  
she was in the front row, and Darien could see her the second he walked out. He grinned  
briefly down at her, then adjusted the microphone and cleared his throat.  
  
"Um...Hey. I'm Darien Chiba--" the girls in the audience screamed--who wouldn't?. Darien  
grinned that special lil smile of his and held up his hand. "Uh, thanks. Anyway. I'm here to  
sing a song to my girlfriend..." The girls in the audience quieted noticably. "At least, I hope  
she's still my girlfriend." They brightened--there was a chance. "I was a real idiot, Bunny..."  
He was looking down at her from the stage, smiling brightly, and Serena was turning redder  
than the minidress she was wearing. The audience followed his gaze and almost immediately,  
she was surrounded by hate-glares from almost every female in the audience. And almost  
immediately, Darien was being beamed by hate-glares from almost every male in the audience.  
  
"Well...Anyway, here's the song."   
  
Darien cleared his throat again, tapped the mike, and then finally the music started to play.   
He closed his eyes.  
  
"I will stand stand up for you no matter what you are going through  
  
Going through, going through  
  
You found a place where you belong  
  
New friends that can do no wrong  
  
That's what you believe  
  
"But who is going to be there when you fall  
  
To build you up when you're feeling small  
  
Give you love that you need  
  
Who will? I will.  
  
When the whole world turns against you  
  
Ain't no lie  
  
  
  
"Don't you know that I will stand up for you  
  
  
No matter what you're going through  
  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
  
Any time day or night  
  
  
Don't care if it's wrong or right  
  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
  
"You want to run you want to break free  
  
What you want ain't what you need  
  
Can't you see that I care?  
  
I know I'm hard on you sometimes  
  
But when you're looking for the things that you can't find  
  
Don't you know who'll be there  
  
  
"Who will? I will.  
  
When it's more than you can handle  
  
Ain't no lie  
  
"Don't you know that I will stand up for you  
  
No matter what you're going through  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
  
"Any time, day or night  
  
Don't care if it's wrong or right  
  
I'm still on your side   
  
  
"I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there  
  
I'll be there when you need me  
  
I won't let you go  
  
There's nothing that I won't do I'll be there  
  
  
  
"Don't you know that I will stand up for you  
  
  
No matter what you're going through  
  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
  
Any time day or night  
  
  
Don't care if it's wrong or right  
  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
I will be around when the others let you down  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
  
"Anytime you need help and you can't find nobody else  
  
I'm still on your side."   
  
Finally, Darien opened his eyes again and he was looking straight at Serena.  
  
"I made a mistake, Buns." he murmured into the microphone. "But I want you to know,  
that no matter what happens...I'm still on your side."  
  
  
The End...Or Is It?  
  
Heh! It's done! And it only took 2 days! LoL. This thing probably took about 2 hours at the  
most, I hope it's good. Do y'all like it? *crosses her fingers and gestures for Chibi Angel  
to do the same.*   
  
Anyway, I don't own the song, I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own the story and there's  
nothin' you can do about it! *Sticks out her tongue* Nyah, nyah, nyah!  
  
Check out Jealousy by Selena. She's my friend, she's totally awesome, and I totally love  
her story. It's 100% adorable. Come on, guys, listen to me. You all love me, right? So,  
there ya go! Go check it out--please? I promise you, it's really good.   
  
Runaway is only 7 reviews away from 200! Please go and review it--*please*?! Please?!  
Thank you!!! Anyway, if you want a sequel, write me. I've kind of got an idea for the next one.  
But if y'all don't like this one...No dice. BTW, for anyone who says that Darien and the Scouts  
would never do the things they do in my stories...GET A LIFE! It's *my* story, and I never  
claimed that it was Naoko Takeuchi, okay? Thank you. And for those who object to what  
Darien did in Runaway and say he would never do that? Let me remind you--he *did.* Maybe  
not with another girl, but that was just to make sure she would hate him, and then she wouldn't  
take him back if he regretted it and tried to contract it. Okay, enough talking! Thanks! Bye!  
*Chibi Angel waves and whispers: Peaz Waview.* (Please Review).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
